


Just one night

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, This is nothing but shamless porn smut, Threesome - F/F/M, You Have Been Warned, married bughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Married for years and looking for some new sexual excitement in their lives. Betty and Jughead invite a third party, their old recently single friend, Veronica Lodge into their lovemaking. For one night only.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 29
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, kind of. But not really. I wrote this story about a year ago. I never finished it and never published it. But since I' haven't written anything in about 6 months I got the urge to finish this. 
> 
> This story is not for everyone. It is explicit porn, smut. This is a Betty/Jughead/Veronica threesome short story. 2 chapters only. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Today was Betty Cooper’s birthday. 31, living in New York City with her husband of 6 years, Jughead Jones. Both of them living their best lives in a 3 story townhouse on the Upper East Side. Jughead was a successful and award-winning writer, while Betty worked at one of the best newspaper companies as head editor. 2 dogs called Louis and Oliver. Life was good, busy but good. Both deciding to put off growing their family until their careers settled down. They were happy, they were more in love than they had ever been. But lately, Jughead was noticing something different in his wife. She wanted something more, and after doing a little digging. He soon found out exactly what it was. And was excited to bring her the gift she wanted for her 31st birthday. 

Betty returned home after work. A bouquet in one hand, and a box full of cake from her colleagues at the office. Working on her birthday was not something Betty was looking forward too. But the workaholic she is, she went in and was surprised with the yelling of ‘Happy Birthday’ while her friends from work threw confetti and balloons fell from the ceiling. The surprises didn’t stop there. When she finds; y sat down at her desk, a large bouquet of pink roses was handed to her with a note. 

_Happy Birthday, my love.  
I love you more than humanly possible.  
I hope you have a good day at work, kicking ass and being gorgeous.  
I can’t wait to celebrate with you tonight. ;)_

_I love you.  
Jug._

After unlocking the door, Betty heard the pitter-patter of two dogs running towards her. She grinned widely when she saw the two clouds running towards her. She bent down, dropping her flowers to the table beside the door where she deposited the keys. She pet the two white Samoyed dogs. Pure white and perfect as usual. 

“Hi, my babies. Did you have a good day with Daddy?” She asked as she scratched the dogs behind the ears. Both dogs let their tongues hang out of their mouths as they enjoyed the scratches for longer than they ever thought possible. The dogs gave up and Betty picked up her flowers and held them to her chest and she wandered from the foyer further into the house. Kicking off her shoes in the process. 

“Jug?” She asked as she walked. “Are you home?”

Her husband didn’t respond, but Betty jumped a little when she saw a familiar face sitting on one of the couches in her lounge that wasn’t her husband.

“Veronica?” Betty asked seeing her friend. A big smile covering her face. 

“Betty.” The raven-haired woman jumped up from her seat and rushed towards her old friend. 

The two women hugged, Veronica, running her hands up and down Betty’s back. “Happy Birthday, B.”

Stepping back, a bit confused by her friend's sudden appearance. Betty cocked her head. “Not that I’m not happy to see you, V. But what are you doing here?”

Veronica giggled as a massive smirk covered her lips. “Isn’t it obvious? I’m here for one of the best nights of your life.” Was all she replied with a wink.

Betty narrowed her eyes even more confused. “Wha….” Betty began to ask another question when she heard the familiar footsteps of her husband.

“Betty, you’re home.” Jughead wrapped his arms around his wife in a massive bear hug. “Happy Birthday, my love.” He kissed the side of her face twice before he finally landed on her lips giving her a proper kiss. 

Veronica stood there and could only watch. Once the married couple pulled apart, Betty looked from her old friend to her husband. “Did you invite her?” She asked.

Veronica shot a glare to Jughead. “Jug, did ….. did you not tell her?”

“Tell me what?” Betty asked in a panic.

Jughead pulled Betty into the office down the hall. Leaving Veronica to sit in the lounge waiting patiently with the dogs. 

“Jug, what is going on?” Betty crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Okay, so I probably should have talked about this first, but I wanted to surprise you for your birthday. I thought it would be a fun birthday present.” He began to explain. 

“I’m so confused,” Betty spoke. 

“I’ve noticed you’ve been a bit off lately. For the past few months, I’ve noticed a few things.”

Betty narrowed her eyes. “What are you going on about?”

“Do you remember a few months ago? After your work Christmas party. Where you…..”

“Yes, where I drunk so much I can’t remember anything that happened after 8 pm.” She finished for him.

Jughead nodded. “Well, you were doing a lot of talking that night. I was pretty drunk too, but not as much as you. And when we got home and you were getting pretty frisky. You started telling me some things.”

“What things?”

“I wasn’t sure if you were being serious or not. But you talked about threesomes. And about how because we were together in college you never got to experiment properly. I think your words were _‘I want to know what it would feel like to eat someone else’s pussy while you fuck me.’_ ”

Betty’s mouth hung open. “I did not say that.”

“You did. You said it a few times.” Jughead nodded. “At first I just thought it was you talking shit. But you said it three times, Betty. Three. In the morning I didn’t think it was worth mentioning. So I didn’t say anything. But then over the past few months, I watched you. I would see you now and then looking at women that would walk past us.”

“Jughead, stop!” She raised her voice. “I did no such thing. I love you. I love men.”

“I know you do. I’m not saying you don’t love me. And I’m not saying that you’re gay or bi, or whatever. But you’re interested.” He continued.

Betty shook her head, refusing to acknowledge him. 

“I saw you. Last week. I came home early. Remember? The night I had a business meeting with my publisher. I came home earlier and I saw you. Your little clit sucking toy firm in your hands, and porn on her laptop screen. Not just regular porn. It was FMF”

At that, Betty’s face blushed. “I …. I.”

“I didn’t want to interrupt you. And when you’d finished and cleaned up I made it obvious I was home. We had some of the best sex that night.” Jughead stepped towards Betty and placed his hands on either side of her face. “You want to experience some fun. Let me help you do that.”

“So you invited Veronica? Did you tell her all of this? Before speaking to me?” Betty asked, sounding angry. She pulled away from him.

“I did. And I’m sorry. I just …. I wanted to be helpful. I wanted to give you what you wanted. Veronica is single. You know her and Archie had a kinkiest sex life before their marriage broke up.”

“We haven’t seen her in years, Jug. What if she talks about us? People will think we’re weird.” She yelled.

“We’re not weird. Being sexually adventurous isn’t weird. If you don’t want this. I will tell Veronica to go home. We can go back to how it was.” He said softly grabbing her hands and pulling her towards him. “I love you, Betty. And all I want to to make you happy.”

“I am happy.” She replied. “I love you too. I love our sex life.”

Jughead rested his head onto Betty’s locking eyes with her. “I know you do. I want you to have the experience you never got. If you want to have a little fun, let me help you. 

They stared at each other for a long moment. Neither of them saying a word. Jughead’s hands moving up and down Betty’s arms until they moved lower. Cupping her backside, he squeezed her. A curved smile covering his lips. 

“Imagine it.” He spoke and his hands moved under the fabric of her dress. “You, on your back. Legs open. Wrapped around my hips as I thrust up into you. My thumb running up and down your clit.” He spoke as a hand-dipped into her panties. So happy she was wearing a shortened dress today and thin panties. “Me pushing up into you, making you wet. My dick sliding in and out of you.” At that moment, Jughead dove deep into her panties. His fingers touching her clit before moving rather down to her lips and pushing past into her folds. Thrusting one, then two fingers into her. A soft moan leaving her lips. “Shit, you’re wet already. You want this, don’t you?” He asked. 

Betty didn’t answer. Her head fell back and his lips locked onto the pulse at her throat. Kissing and sucking as his hands moved on her. “Then imagine it. Veronica, legs open showing everything to the both of us as she sits on your face. Your tongue flicking that beautiful little clit. Tasting everything she has to give you. Her hands massaging your breasts, tweaking your nipples.” He sucked on her neck again and kissed her skin as Betty began to moan louder. His thumb running circles on her clit. His fingers thrusting up and into her. Her eyes closed, imagining exactly what he was saying. 

“Tell me you don’t want it, Betts. And we’ll never speak of it again. Tell me you don’t want to taste her? Have her taste you. To rub your perfect little clits together as you suck on my cock. Tell me, Betty. Tell me?” A loud moan escaped her lips as she rode on his hand. Her hips moving him as she came. His hand still moving, the other holds her up as she opened her eyes and looked at him. Pleasure fogging her mind. 

Jughead pulled his hand away, licking one finger clean before he pushed the other into her mouth. Hearing her moan again, he asked again. “What will it be, baby?”

“Yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jughead kissed Betty and then grabbed her hand, locking their fingers together as they walked back to the lounge to Veronica. Just as Jughead was about to open the door, Betty stopped. 

“Betty, if you’re not okay with this…..” Jughead began to speak.

“No, no. I want to do this. I do.” She said shaking her head. “First, I need a drink.”

“Do you really want to be drunk for this?” He asked, concerned. 

“No. Not drunk. Just a couple shots of courage.”

Betty redirected them towards the kitchen. Pulling out a bottle of whiskey, Betty poured 2 shot glasses. Both of them taking the shot and then doing another. Betty winced at the burn in her throat. 

“Are you ready?” Jughead asked.

“Yes.” Betty nodded. “But first, shouldn’t we have some kind of rules?”

“Rules?”

“Yes, rules. Like ….. I don’t know. No kissing.”

Jughead cocked his head. “So you’re telling me, you don’t want to kiss Veronica?”

“Of course I do. It would be fun to kiss her again.” Betty grinned thinking back to the once innocent kiss back at high school with her old friend. “I just don’t really want to watch you kissing her.”

“So you can kiss her, but I can’t?” Jughead asked. “Betty, are you expecting me to just sit back and watch as you have all the fun? Is that what you want?”

“No, no. I want both of you. I just ….” Betty took a deep breath. “I don’t want to be jealous, okay.”

Jughead shook his head and pulled Betty towards him taking her head in his hands. “There is nothing to be jealous about. This is for one night only. You control everything. Okay? If you want to stop. You say stop.”

Betty nodded and stood up on her tiptoes to kiss his lips. Her arms going around his neck pulling him closer. Their tongues clashing together for only a few seconds until a door busted open and Veronica stood there with her hands on her hips. 

“Are we doing this or not? I don’t have all night. I have plans.” The woman said.

Jughead and Betty both stared at each other and then at the raven-haired woman. 

“We’re ready. Right, baby?” Jughead asked Betty and she nodded. 

“Good. Let’s do this then.” Veronica reached up and pulled at the buttons on her shirt letting it fall to the floor. Betty’s eyes went wide at seeing her old friend standing in her kitchen only wearing a bra and a very short skirt. 

“Wait, V.,” Betty asked. “We’ve never done anything like this before. I don’t want it to be weird.”

Veronica let out a laugh. “Betty, we see each other like once a year and I’m not going to spread around that the Jones’ aren’t as vanilla as they seem.” She replied. “Come on you two. I’ll guide you through everything.”

“Have you done this before?” Jughead asked.

“All the time.” Veronica turned and the married couple followed. “Archie and I would invite others to our bedroom all the time. Well, until he invited women without me being there.” She scowled. “Ginger Judas.”

Betty bit her lip. “Sorry, V.”

“Don’t be sorry. I’m over it.” 

The three walked up the stairs. Betty leads them to one of the spare bedrooms. The idea of doing this in their married bedroom didn’t feel right. Jughead was the first to walk towards the bed. Sitting down on the edge looking up at the two women. “So.” He said softly. 

“So,” Betty replied echoing him. 

“Oh come on. Let’s do this.” Veronica reached for Betty and firmly planted her lips on her friends. Jughead’s eyes opened wide at the sight of his wife kissing another woman in front of him. Feeling himself going hard instantly. 

Veronica’s lips explored Betty’s. This was no innocent teenage kiss. This was hot, fast and very very wet. Their mouths opened wide, their tongues dancing. Veronica’s hands moved under the sweater Betty was wearing pushing it up exposing her bra. They broke the kiss and the sweater was on the floor. Betty helped, removing her skirt, and Veronica did the same. 

Both women stood in front of Jughead only wearing their underwear and staring at him. “Your turn Jones,” Veronica said as she stepped towards him. Quickly fastening her lips onto his. Betty could only lock eyes with her husband. She should feel jealous, But at that moment she wasn’t jealous. She was excited and she felt wet. She moved towards the bed and while her friend kissed Jughead. She pulled at his shirt and pulled it off him. She knelt on the floor and began to pull at the belt of his jeans. Unbuckling and undoing the button. She pulled them down. Jughead still kissing Veronica. Betty moved his clothes in one swoop. His grown erection standing strong to attention. 

The bra that Veronica was wearing was soon gone and she helped removed Betty’s as Betty ran her hands up and down her husband's length a few times before she licked him and placed it in her mouth. 

“Oh, god.” Jughead moaned. Looking at his wide on the floor licking him good. And the second woman stripped down to nothing pushing him back on the bed. 

Veronica was naked, Betty was topless only in a pair of panties. “Get off the floor, Betty. Come up here.” She asked. 

Betty let go of her husbands cock and stood up. Joining the other two, she slicked out of her panties as they all moved to the head of the bed. Jughead sat there with his back against the headboard, his legs open wide. Veronica was quick to move. She took over the job Betty had started. She pushed him deep into her mouth and began to suck. Betty then sat beside him and kissed him. Her hands exploring his chest. 

Jughead felt like he was in heaven right now. Two beautiful women in his bed. Making him the centre of attention. He looked at Betty, give her a ‘are you okay?’ look. She nodded and moved towards where Veronica was. She kissed her friend again. Both of them running their tongues over his cock. Their lips touching, their tongues clashing. Veronica could see the urgency in Betty’s eyes. So she moved back as Betty sucked Jughead again. Her head bobbed, sucking him. The dark-haired woman moved to Jughead placing the leg on either side of his thing. Her aching clit resting on his knee. She began to move her hips, running her wet folds over his knee. Riding herself to a quick climax on his leg along and kissing his lips. 

“Betts,” Jughead said softly breaking from Veronica’s lips. “Lie back.” He commanded. 

Betty let go of him from her lips. Doing what he asked. She lay back on the bed. Her legs opened wide. Jughead took a position at the bottom of the bed. Running his hands the inside of her thighs. Tickling her clit with his finger before he thrust up into her. A loud moan escaped her lips. 

Veronica looked at them and moved to Betty. Kissing her lips for a long moment before she hovered up above her head. A nod from Betty gave Veronica the consent she needed before she planted herself onto Betty’s lips. Her tongue stroked Veronica’s clit. Running down to her folds. She had never tasted something so sweet before. 

“Tastes good, doesn’t it?” Jughead asked. Knowing this is what she wanted most in the world. Was the taste of another woman’s pussy. 

Betty didn’t even reply. She just moaned and licked. Not able to even think straight. Her husband was thrusting into her while her old friend was sitting on her face. A dream she never imagined would ever happen. Jughead and Veronica kissed. Both of them playing with Betty’s splayed out breasts. Veronica came again, a loud cry of satisfaction rang from her lips that were quickly followed by Betty as the pressure on her clit was too much and she came. Rolling her face away. Veronica moved away from her lips. Betty began to squirm in pleasure. Jughead pulling out quickly before he thrust up into Veronica. 

The woman yelped in pleasure as Jughead fucked her. Quick and hard. Her breasts moving quickly. Betty, not wanting to miss out pushed Jughead onto his back. Veronica riding him on top. And Betty moved and Jughead pulled her close. This time he was lapping her up. Sucking her juices. His fingers opening her lips wide as his tongue thrust into her. 

“Oh, fuck!” Betty screamed as another orgasm hit her. Her hands played on her husband's chest as he hips ground on his face. 

“Come here?” Veronica asked. She was bouncing on Jughead’s dick. Getting everything she could from him. She reached for Betty and kissed her. Taking her friends face in her hands. Veronica’s tongue thrust into Betty’s mouth. Betty could taste herself on Veronica’s tongue. And she loved it. 

Jughead let out a loud noise and both women moved off him and knelt on the bed. Jughead pulled at his dick and then let go. Ejaculating onto the women’s breasts. Both of them painted with the silky liquid. Betty giggled as she licked Veronica’s chest tasting her husband. 

All three fell onto the bed. Betty in the middle being crushed by her husband and friend. But never been happier. This may be for one night only. But it happened to be one of the best and most exciting nights of her life. 

Jughead took his wife’s lips with a long, sultry kiss. Veronica’s leg hitched over Betty’s hip. And Jughead did the same on the other side. Huddled together.

“Happy Birthday, baby,” Jughead said with a happy smile. All three giggling and smiling in pure pleasure and passion.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it. Pass it on to people who might enjoy it. As my Tumblr is no longer a Riverdale blog, I will post this on my side blog but will probably not get much attention. I’m still at lizzybuggie on tumblr. 
> 
> This does not mean I am back writing Bughead fan fiction. This was just a fun little story I wanted to finish. 
> 
> Hopefully, I will update this within the next few days. Please don't be mean in the comments. This is just a fun, sexy story that I hope you will enjoy.


End file.
